Changed Times
by Shorttrumpeter
Summary: Sequel to Changing Times AP OSi LM and HL in later chapters. A mission given to Luke and Anakin could have a culprit no one would suspect. It could lead Luke to a fate he would have never thought to be possible. Chapter 2 up!
1. Introduction and Chapter One

AN: Okay, first off, this **is **a sequel to another fanfic called Changing Times.  If you haven't read Changing Times, a lot of this will not make sense at all.  If you go and read Changing Times now, please keep in mind that I wrote the first few chapters of that about a year ago and my writing skills have improved immensely since then.  When I go back ad reread those first few chapters I cringe.  I plan to rewrite them eventually. :)  Anyways, this is the sequel it takes place ten years later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.  I am not making any money off of this.

Changed Times: Introduction

**I**t has been ten years since Anakin Skywalker returned to the light.  Ten years since he rejoined his wife, and found his children.  In those ten years the entirety of the Republic have worked to undo all of what he had once worked for.  The Republic has a new leader that has risen through its ranks.  Mon Mothma, the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, is as uncorrupt as those in power can be.  

The Empire, under the command of Emperor Palpatine, has prospered under his rule.  Ten years ago, Mara Jade, who was once the padawan of Obi- Wan Kenobi, became 'The Emperor's hand' his newest apprentice, and his most lethal assassin.  Only a little of who she once was remains in Mara.  She has allowed herself to become consumed by evil and there is little hope that she should ever return from it.

Anakin and Padmé Skywalker have finally been able to live the life they had once dreamed of.  Padmé is still the Nubian Senator and enjoys her job.  Luke, their sixteen-year-old son, has been Anakin's padawan learner for the last ten years.  Luke loves his life as Jedi and wouldn't leave it for anything.  Leia, Anakin and Padme's daughter and Luke's twin sister, has been the padawan of Obi- Wan Kenobi for the last ten years.  Although she has a strong bond with Obi- Wan, she often regrets being a Jedi and wishes to go into politics instead.

Obi- Wan Kenobi, close friend of the Skywalker family, achieved the formal rank of Jedi Master six years ago and sits on the council.  He has become one of the most respected Jedi in The Republic.  During the past ten years he and Siri Tachi, a Jedi Knight, had become closer friends than they ever had been before.  This new closeness in their friendship had all started when Katana, Siri's deceased padawan, had died at the hands of Emperor Palpatine, and when Mara, Obi- Wan's former padawan, had turned to the Dark Side.  The two had stuck together during that time, comforting each other when they needed it.

It is a crucial time for everyone and the difference between peace being brought back to the galaxy, or war all throughout, is dependant solely on two individuals.  One is from the light, one from the dark.  One is where they belong, the other has chosen the wrong path.

***

Mara Jade had just returned from a mission given to her by her master.  She had killed the king of a planet who had refused to comply with his demands.  The mission had been easy enough.  In her disguise the king had mistook her for his own daughter without question. From there she had poisoned his food when he had had no guards around him and was unsuspecting of any danger.  Now, the king was dead, and there would be all to many investigations as the planet would scramble to find out who had really done it.  The authorities however, would never find who had done it for Mara was already far away from the planet.

Mara smirked a little as she walked the corridors of the stardestroyer.  It was ten years to the day since she had left Alderaan and in her opinion, had wised up quite a bit there after.  Through the last decade Mara had changed quite a bit, both inside and out.  

When Mara had first joined the empire, she was naïve to the ways of he galaxy.  She had **hated** blood and killing; now, she wasn't even perturbed by it.  Her lightsaber and weapon skills had been a mockery; this was no more.  She had virtually no kindness, no light, left in her.  This was all to be credited to the emperor, her master.  Outwardly, Mara hadn't changed quite as much.  She now stood at the height of five and a half feet.  Her hair was a dark red, not quite as bright as it had been at one time.  Her eyes hadn't changed a bit.  They were still bright green, and were very difficult to conceal when on a mission.  She was strong, both physically and mentally.  She could outwit nearly anyone and all her muscles had become strong due to the vigorous training she had had to undergo.  She was a completely different person.

Mara finally reached her destination- Emperor Palpatine's throne room.  She punched in her admittance code and the doors opened.  She stepped inside, the red-clad imperial guards stepped to the sides so she could get through.

"Master." she said, kneeling at the base of a staircase leading to where she knew the Emperor sat.  She bowed her head, "I have returned."

~*~

Luke and Leia Skywalker danced across the floor of the practice halls of the Jedi Temple.  They were having a practice lightsaber duel while their father, Anakin, and friend, Obi- Wan, watched.  Leia struck blow after blow with his practice lightsaber, each time Luke just barely blocked it.

"C'mon Luke!  You can do better than that!" Leia said, trying to egg her brother on.

Luke grinned, "I know I can.  That's why I'm holding back." he replied.

Leia struck a few more times.  "Then why haven't you beaten me yet?" she inquired.

"Because there hasn't been an opening to," he said, parrying her blows, "That is until now."  Luke took his practice lightsaber and stopped only inches from Leia's neck.

Leia rolled her eyes and pushed her padawan braid out of her face.  "I almost beat you." she said, deactivating the practice lightsaber.  

The last ten years hadn't changed her so much.  She was still very intelligent and still had long dark brown hair and brown eyes.  As she had gotten older she had begun to look more and more like Padmé once had and had begun to act more and more like Anakin.  She had grown a little, but was very short for her age and was only five feet tall.  She was turning into a very accomplished Jedi, but her true interest was in politics.

"But you didn't." Luke replied, doing likewise.  

Over the past decade he had shot up to the height of five foot seven inches, just a little shorter than his father.  His hair was still sandy blonde, and had been cut into the traditional padawan braid and short haircut.  His eyes were bright blue and displayed all of his emotions no matter how hard he tried to.  He lived for the Jedi life.  Everything about it enthralled him.

People who didn't know them would never guess them to be twins.  Their only similarities in looks were perhaps their face shapes, but other than that, they were complete opposites.

"Very good." said Obi- Wan, approaching his padawan and Luke, "You almost had him there, Leia."

"I'll beat him next time." Leia said confidently.

"I should hope so." Obi- Wan said, grinning.

"Its hard to say." Anakin told them, "My money is on Luke, I mean he _is _being trained by me."

"Ah, but you forget, Leia is being trained by me." Obi- Wan replied, smiling at his former apprenctice.

"Is that a challenge, Obi- Wan?" Anakin said grinning.

"Of course it is." Obi- Wan replied, drawing and igniting his lightsaber.

"Excellent." Anakin said, igniting his too.

Luke and Leia stepped back near the wall to watch their father and Obi- Wan.

_*_

AN: And there's chapter one!  To those of you who didn't read the author's note in the beginning, please keep in mind that this is a sequel, and that this does not stand alone.  Please tell me what you think of this.  I will update in a week or so.

-Sarah


	2. Chapter Two

**_'Mara_,'** called Palpatine through the force.

**_'Yes, my Master?'_ ** Mara replied.

**'I have a new assignment for you'** he told her. 

**_'What is it, my Master?'_**

'There's a new crime ring on Acatal.  It's in the Elrood system.  They've been killing troops stationed in the area.  I want them all dead. Break the crime ring up.  Kill all of the leaders and destroy any chance of rebuilding they have."

**_ "Yes, my Master." _**Mara agreed.  She closed her eyes and let go of the telepathic connection.  She stood up and moved to gather supplies.  She knew he would want her to be leaving quickly.

~*~

"Luke!" called Anakin as he entered their Courescant apartment.

"What, Dad?" Luke yelled from upstairs.   

"We've just been summoned to the Council Chambers.  I think we've got a new mission."

"Another mission?  Already?" asked Padmé, coming into the entry way and kissing him on the check, "You've just come back from one."

Anakin shrugged, kissed Padme's forehead and said "I know.  Ever since Obi- Wan got on the council they've been giving Luke and I double the missions we should have."

"And they've been giving Obi- Wan and I less and less." said Leia who had entered the room.  "Or rather less and less off planet.  All they have us do anymore is protect politicians and other missions that keep us here or within a few systems."

"Obi- Wan never did like traveling much." Anakin said, smiling at the understatement about his former Master..

"I've noticed." Leia grumbled.

~*~

"Hello Masters." said Anakin, bowing to the council.  Luke, who stood respectfully behind him, bowed as well.

"Master Skywalker, Luke." Yoda regarded them.

"We have summoned you here today to go to a mission on Thaere Privo.  Amrit Sanjay, the king of the planet was killed.  The palace security there believes it was his daughter, the princess Rahil, is the primary suspect.  A few of the cooks and his advisor, Aldan Keene are other possibilities the security found.  At this time they can find no absolute proof of who did it." Mace Windu told them.

"This planet has a temperate climate.  Most of its inhabitants are humans.  There's a few bothans and sullustans too." Fi'ek Sirch, a Nikto Jedi Master recently appointed to the council told them.

Anakin nodded.  "When are we to leave?"

"Early tomorrow.  You will arrive around 2:00 on Thaere Privo.  Someone from the palace will meet you at the docking bay." Adi Gallia replied.

"Thank you, Masters." said Anakin, bowing, Luke following suit.

"May the force be with you." Yoda said.

~*~

"Siri!" called Obi- Wan, catching up to his friend.  He was headed in the direction of the dining hall, and it appeared Siri was headed there as well.

"And what does the eccentric Jedi Master what with a poor little Knight like myself?" Siri asked him, sarcastically.  "How are things?  It seems like I never see you anymore!"

"Excellent.  Leia seems to becoming more in tune with the Force everyday.  How are things with you?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better.  Gratia is growing more confident.  Her 21st birthday was two days ago, you know.  I've been wrestling with the possibility of starting her on the trials.  She's still a little insecure about her powers though." Siri said, as they walked into the dining hall.

Obi- Wan nodded, "Don't wait to long though." he said, speaking from experience.

"You know I won't." Siri told him, "Once she's more confident I'll start her into them."

The two stood in the line for food, "I know." Obi- Wan said nodding, "You tend to be right about most everything."

"Excuse me, Obi- Wan?" Siri asked him grinning, "I believe you're quite mistaken.  I'm always right."

"Oh, how could I have ever forgotten?" Obi- Wan replied, bowing to her, "I'm so sorry, M'lady."

Siri laughed and shook her head.  "I'm beginning to think all those blast bolts you took when we were Padawans are beginning to effect your brain."

"M'lady, I'm afraid you've found the root of the problem." Obi- Wan told her, jokingly, as they headed over to a table.

~*~

Mara began pull out of the docking bay in a one-man cruiser with no markings.  She wouldn't want these criminals to associate her with the Empire.  She waited for clearance from the bay controls.  She told her nav computer the coordinates for Acatal.  Stars blurred into streaks of light and she was in hyperspace.  Her hair, currently light brown for this mission, was put into the hairstyle she had found was traditional on the planet.  She wore peasant's clothes so that the crime ring would never even look at her.

She closed her eyes and brought herself into meditation.  It would be hours before she would reach Acatal.

~*~

Padmé sighed as she worked on some paper work about a new law she and several other senators were trying to pass.  Her work was so aggravating at times, but she loved it so.  This particular law was over transportation rights on Malthor.  She shook her head.  Negotiations in the Senate weren't going well.  No one was able to agree on anything.

She stood up from the table and went into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom.  How's the paper work going?" Leia asked, who was already in the kitchen.

"Its very tiring." Padmé said, pouring herself a glass of water, "Its over transportation rights on Malthor."

Leia nodded, "I've heard about that.  What are the standpoints of it?  Are you anywhere near done with it?"

"Not anytime soon.  All the air taxi drivers, off planet transport pilots, and any other pilots there are, are on strike.  They say they aren't being paid enough.  There's so many people on planet that almost all of them had been using public transport.  If we don't get this settled quickly many on Malthor may loose their jobs." Padmé said.

"How much of a raise are they asking for?"

"20%" Padmé replied.  "And that's a lot for them."

Leia nodded, "It seems like everyone needs or wants something."

"True enough." Padmé agreed.

~*~

AN: Oh my gosh!  I'm sorry that took so long!  One conflict after another presented itself and I couldn't get this chapter done.  Hopefully I can get another update out this weekend, but we'll see.  For those of you reading Padmé and the Beast, you can expect an update soon.  I have about a third of that written, but I made this story my first priority.  Review please!  And don't be mad at me for not updating :)

- Sarah


End file.
